


Redder than a Weasley's Hair

by accidentallybroken



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassment, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12580780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: Albus's parents already have their suspicions as to what happened. Domestic Harry and Ginny.





	Redder than a Weasley's Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Golden Snitch Challenge (on fanfiction.net) "T'is a Figure Of Speech."  
> Word count: 500  
> Prompt: Redder than a Weasley's Hair  
> Challenge:  
> Part One: Write your own Harry Potter phrases (canon example: Merlin's beard)  
> Completed  
> Part Two: Write a 500 word story using one of these phrases as a prompt.   
> Completed.
> 
> I shall let the reader draw their own conclusion as to what happened.

Harry smirked at his son. 

"So, what exactly happened while you were over there?", he said dryly, his eyes twinkling. Albus shifted and looked at the ground, aware of the color painting his cheeks and creeping to his ears. He furiously willed it to stop, but his blood ignored his desperate pleas. Harry settled back into his chair, waiting for an answer. Ginny stood behind the chair, hand on the back of it, also waiting for an answer. 

"N-nothing." Albus stuttered, hopelessly wishing that his parents would be convinced by that feeble answer. Alas, it was not to be so. Harry leaned forward.

"C'mon, son, you're redder than a Weasley's hair." Ginny moved around the chair to face him.

"Harry, you do realize I'm a Weasley, your kids are Weasleys, your best friend is a Weasley, you married a Weasley, we are part of the Weasley family, and your daughter has Weasley hair?" 

James, from the spot where he was hiding, solemnly said "That's a lot of Weasleys." 

Ginny turned to face him. "Get out, you bloody busybody. Go to your room." Smiling, James left, probably to get his supply of Extendable ears he had gotten from his Uncles for Christmas. Ginny walked over, shut the door, and cast  _Muffliato._  She knew her son. 

She turned back to Harry. Harry shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "It's just an expression that people use now, I picked up on it. He's blushing furiously!" Albus's parents glanced at him, and he wished he could disappear. 

Ginny sighed. "That wouldn't even be an expression if you weren't so famous." Harry grinned fondly at her.

"Why did you marry me, again?" Ginny stared at him stonily, not to be swayed by his flirtatious tone. However, the dancing of her eyes indicated her amusement at his playful comment. 

"It certainly wasn't for your sense of humor, or your knitting skills." Harry yelped dramatically in protest. 

"I'm funny, aren't I, Albus?" Albus shrugged, sinking lower into his seat, wishing their banter would end and they would get to the point, or at least let him go live in a hole for the next few years. However, this was what he loved about his parents: they were perfectly content with an easy back and forth dynamic that kept the house running and their marriage whole.  "And that hat turned out pretty well. You should have seen Hermione's first attempts at making socks." 

Ginny raised an eyebrow. Lily had inherited that trait as well, as most Weasley women did; the ability to be very intimidating in an argument. "Your hat unravelled as soon as you put it on Teddy's head." 

Harry groaned. "Still, it wasn't that bad for a first time knitter." Ginny tousled his hair familiarly. 

"Okay, whatever you say, dear." she said in a sing song tone that meant the exact opposite. She faced Albus. "Now, your father and I are still waiting for an explanation. " Albus braced himself. This was going to be a long conversation. 


End file.
